


Is This You or Me?

by deinvati



Series: AEDWQ Drabble Challenge 2020 [6]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: AEDWQ Challenge 2020, Drabble, Flashbacks, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24324541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deinvati/pseuds/deinvati
Summary: Problems with the job? Workplace 101 - Blame it on the new guy.
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Series: AEDWQ Drabble Challenge 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707421
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Is This You or Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Act natural!”  
> Genre: Flashback  
> Word count: Between 200 and 250 Words
> 
> Flos: Does this count as a flashback?  
> Me: DOES IT LOOK LIKE I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING!?  
> (My thanks to Flos, as always, who is beautiful all the time.)

"Oh, shit. Um. Guys?"

Austin, the up-and-coming extractor, had been highly recommended, and so far Eames couldn't complain. Arthur apparently _could_ complain, mostly about his lack of experience, but Eames maintained that as he hadn't yet tried to drop them into limbo, they'd be relying on Eames' choice of extractor, ta.

Now, however, it appeared that more experience might not be such a good thing.

"Guys!?" Austin squawked again over the coms. "There's a freight train in the middle of Times Square?"

Arthur and Eames exchanged a look, and Eames knew he was thinking of the last time a freight train had shown up in a dream.

Arthur radioed, "On our way," and Eames gunned the engine on the stolen motorcycle and sped them toward the center of the maze.

Sure enough, they caught sight of the mark, open-mouthed, staring at a freight engine that had come to rest underneath the Jumbotron. Austin was scurrying toward them.

"Is this you or me?" Arthur asked from behind him, and Eames didn't have an answer.

"Fuck," Arthur muttered, "what do we do?"

Eames didn't have an answer to that either. "Well, I don't know, do I? Just…act natural!"

Arthur dismounted. "Austin," he yelled, "what did you _do_!?"

Arthur looked _furious._ Eames flinched along with Austin.

"I don't know, man, I...it just showed up! I'm so sorry, Arthur, fuck, I don't…"

Arthur led him away, and Eames just shook his head fondly. "Oh, Arthur, my love. You are beautiful when you're terrifying."


End file.
